kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbi
, an average Nimbi.]]Nimbi (originally from Super Paper Mario) are a race of angel beings who live in Skypia. Attributes Nimbi primarily have white hair with shades of yellow, with same-colored skin; however, physical traits can vary. All pure Nimbi have white wings: some are shaped like angel wings, while others have heart-shaped wings. These wings allow Nimbi to fly and stay airborne indefinitely. Almost all Nimbi are born airbenders, but not all of them. Airbender Nimbi are typically faster than nonbender types, but most Nimbi can still fly nonetheless. All pure Nimbi have very light bodies that allow them to fly. Almost all Nimbi speak with a Shakespearean tongue, using words like "thou" or "wherefore." Shandians is a Shandian Nimbi.]]Shandians are a race of mostly-flightless, Indian Nimbi who lived in North America, during the Indian Era. They had the skin tones of regular humans, had cultural behaviors of Indians and were as heavy as humans too, rather than lightweight like most Nimbi. Because of this, they were forced out of the sky by their own "pure" kind, while the humans drove them away from the land. Because the idea of earthbound angels sounded ridiculous, they were described as regular human Indians in the history books. Birkans is a Birkan.]]Birkans are a race of Nimbi who live on the lightning island, Birka. Birkans do not have physical wings, but they are lightningbenders who can fly using electrical wings. Birkans can move at lightspeeds, but they can only fly a certain distance before they have to recharge. Such flights and recharges are each less than a second long. Birkans mostly have gray-colored tones of hair and skin, but like their Nimbi cousins, their traits can vary. Birkans are more susceptible to Chi Overload, being lightningbenders, and this can render them flightless. Hybrids There aren't many records of Nimbi hybrids with another race, but it is generally believed that hybrids would possess Nimbi wings, along with physical traits of the other race. Fybi Fulbright is an example of this. Because Fybi is half-human, she will not pass away if her wings are destroyed. Wendy Marvell is an extremely rare hybrid of a Nimbi and a Minish: the genes from her Minish father prevented her from having wings, but her Nimbi mother's genes gave her the appearance of a pure human. Flightless Nimbi A physical handicap that is seen among the Nimbi are inoperable wings; a trait mostly held among the Shandorans. If they are unable to move their wings, they cannot fly. This is why Skypia has Loftwings for Nimbi to tame, as flightless types will be able to move from island to island this way. However, most flightless Nimbi move down to the Earth's surface. If a Nimbi's wings are destroyed, whether they are flightless or not, the Nimbi may not have long to live. Known Nimbi *Luvbi *Fybi Fulbright (half-human) **Ibyf Thgirbluf (Negative) *Jesbi **Ibsej (Negative) *Wendy Marvell (half-Minish) *Charle *Pit Icarus **Dark Pit (Negative) *Orbi *Roubi *Shandians **Aisa ***Asia (Negative) **Isa *Birkans **Phosphora **Baskerville **Lady Sulfa **Sector STORM ***Dio ***Brendix ***Laxy ***Amper ***Ela **Trista (deceased) **Sola **Lingning **Bzzbert **Rizbi **Node Stories They Appeared *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Operation: GALACSIA (Luvbi only) *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel *Practice (Fybi only) *Clouds (Fybi only) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector JP (Aisa only) *Sector SA (Fybi only) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS (Aisa and Phosphora only) *Chimney's Friends (Aisa only) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *In Operation: GALACSIA, Gamewizard originally had written that Luvbi had a ghostly tail with no legs; keeping the Nimbis' original design from Paper Mario. He scrapped this fact so that Nimbi have legs. Category:Races Category:Nimbi Category:Airbenders